


The red berries

by Untamed_thistle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora LOVES Catra’s butt, Adora is intoxicated, Catra is Confused, F/F, Glimmer is embarrassed, the ground is HOLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untamed_thistle/pseuds/Untamed_thistle
Summary: Adora eats red berries and gets intoxicated. She falls down a hole, and Catra’s is there to pull her out.





	The red berries

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I loved the scene when Adora got infected by the virus at Entapta’s castle, so inspired, I wrote this.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hahaha you, you are my favorite person ever!” Adora slurred at Glimmer 

 

The two were sitting outside, enjoying the slight cool breeze that brushed over the land, carrying with it the sweet tang of grass and wet wood. Glimmer stared at Adora, awkwardness written on her face.

 

“Adora… did you eat those little red berries on the table tonight?”

 

Adora nodded, “they looked so JUICY Glimmer! I wanted to eat ‘em! Pfft hahaha!”

 

Glimmer smacked her forehead. “Adora those berries really mess people up. Princesses have a higher tolerance but, I think in your not She-Ra form—”

 

Adora puked over the side of the balcony. Glimmer groaned and then giggled when Adora got up and fell over again.

 

“GLIMMER guess what?”

 

Glimmer reached over to drape Adora over her shoulder. “You’re gonna puke again.”

 

“No..Nope, nopey nope. I can see four of you! Hiiii lil Glimmers! Wow! I’m really fucked up. BAHAHAHA!”

 

Glimmer nodded. “Adora this is embarrassing! I can’t let my mom see you like this. Come on! Let’s get you to bed, you can sleep it off.” 

 

Glimmer teleported to her room and plopped a very giggly Adora down on a couch. She noticed that Adora was turning a bit green around the edges.

 

“Oh no, um, the window! Go to the window!” 

 

Adora rolled off of the couch and made it to the window, but instead of puking over the edge, she managed to coat the entire outside wall. Glimmer stood open mouthed in disbelief.

 

“Well, at least the wind isn’t blowing inwards I guess...hey, you stay here, I’m going to get you some water and something to eat.” 

 

Adora wiped her mouth. “Yessss Capin Glimmrrr!” She saluted. 

 

Glimmer gave her a worried look and quickly teleported to the kitchen. She looked around, grabbing a cup and filling it with water from a small natural waterfall. She teleported back into her room.

 

“Okay Adora, I got you water.”

 

She looked around the room. Adora was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Adora?!” 

 

Glimmer noticed that the window was still open. She rushed to the ledge and peered over it. Glimmer saw footprints in the soil at the bottom.

 

“Well crap Adora…”

 

————————————————-

 

Adora was walking in the woods, her eyes wide and excited at the little plants and bugs.

 

“Ohhhhmy Greyscull you are so pretty.” She told a rock. 

 

Adora was skipping when all of a sudden she fell downwards. It was a vertical drop, not too big, but just enough to plant Adora firmly on her butt. 

 

“Owwwwwchhhy.” Adora whined.

 

She stood up and felt the wall. It was dirt. She looked up and noticed stars above her in a circular view.

 

“A hole. Hahaha I’m in a hole.” 

 

She tried to climb her way up to the sky, but fell back down. Adora got very sad all of a sudden. Maybe it was her current intoxicated state, or maybe she was experiencing the repercussions of her unhealthy coping mechanisms. Maybe keeping all of her feelings locked away was finally wearing down. 

 

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Adora suddenly burst out.

 

“HeELp MeEeE!”

 

Adora began to hysterically sob. “ I wAnNa Go HoMe!”

 

She sat at the bottom of the hole, her forehead resting on the dirt wall.

 

“Hey Adora.” A silky sweet voice drifted down to her from above. 

 

Adora looked up at Catra, her forehead smeared with dirt. She saw Catra’s eyes glowing in the dark. 

 

“Heeeeyyy. I fell in a hole. Hahaha the ground is HOLY!” 

 

Catra looked confused. “Are you DRUNK?”

 

Adora giggled. “I’m funny.”

 

Catra reached her hand into the hole and grasped Adora’s. She pulled her out. Once she regained her ground Adora grabbed Catra’s shoulders.

 

“You’re so fricken hot kitty cat.”

 

Catra blushed, “what.” 

 

She swallowed, there was no way Adora meant that, she was really intoxicated.

 

“Okay Adora. Thank you?”

 

Adora pet Catra’s head. “Hehehe kitty catttttt.”

 

Catra flinched. “Let’s get you back to the castle.” 

 

“I flubbin LOVE you Catra!”

 

“Mmhmm. Yep love ya too Adora.”

 

Adora grabbed Catra’s face. “You have really nice eyes and -BuRp- you have a really cute nose and your teeth are cute and your ASS.”

 

Catra blushed.

 

“It’s totally sculpted. Yummy.”

 

Catra picked Adora up and slung her over her shoulder. She felt Adora’s hands grab her butt.

 

“Adora!”

 

Catra pulled Adora off.

 

“But I want itttttt!” 

 

Catra just stared at Adora. She picked her up backpack style this time. She began to walk towards the castle. Catra felt Adora lick her neck.

 

“Ahhh! Adora. Stop.” She really didn’t want her to stop, but Adora’s judgement was impaired. She felt weird.

 

Adora growled and bit Catra’s shoulder. Catra shivered but keep walking. She reached the castle, outside of Glimmer’s room. Glimmer appeared in a flash of pink.

 

“ _ You!  _ I’ll kill you Horde soldier!”

 

Catra just blinked at her. “Here I found Adora. Take care of her okay?”

 

Adora flopped to the ground. “But I want  _ you  _ to take care of me.”

 

Catra blushed. “Yeah … whatever.”

 

Adora stood up and planted a kiss on Catra’s lips, grasping for her butt one last time as Catra swatted her away and Glimmer pulled her friend away by the ponytail. Glimmer looked at Catra and blushed. Neither had been prepared for the kiss. 

 

“Well um… bye?”

 

Catra looked at Adora. “J-just make sure she’s okay.”

 

Glimmer looked at Catra. “About the ki—”

 

“Forget it!” Catra growled and ran back out into the woods. 

 

Glimmer looked at the passed out Adora. “Well that was unexpected. We are definitely talking about this tomorrow. And I’m locking the window.”

 

She lifted Adora. “Come on let’s call it a night.”

 

She teleported.


End file.
